Our Deceptions
by ashleydean90
Summary: Lisa thinks her life is all down the drane. But when it comes to a vacation for one week and new love comes along, it gets better. But there's one thing her vacation is not a real story to tell.


As she looked over the corner she notice a familiar piece of object that shines in the brightness of the world but at night it glows like a beautiful orb. She couldn't quite figure what it was but it caught her eye when just someone speak,

"Good Morning Mom," who said in dark huddle voice

"Good Morning Johnny and did you make sure to take a shower because knowing you and your father you both don't clean up after your self's and while your father goes to work…… but only gods knows where the hell he's been because I know he hasn't been at work and…..

Just as she was about to finish the insulting things about her husband Mr. Try to be at work pretending all day while sleeping with another bitch enters from the bathroom,

"What's going on down here and why are you moaning and bitching"?

She didn't want to burst into flames just like the Black African Women who goes on Jerry Springer show acting like fucking imbeciles over the fact because their husband sleep with their best friend sister or the fact he sleep with their best friends wife. She figure she's not going to let this one slut ruined her life instead she would pretend like the whole thing never happened.

"Theirs nothing wrong, I was just going over some papers I disagree with".

"That's ok, just next time don't be such a bitch about it". Ok?

"Ok Clay, what ever you say".

After hearing that she felt all she wanted to do is hear him crying in shame after beating the living shit out of him. She hates his guts every minute of the day and really doesn't give a good fuck about him; she would keep that in mind as she thought about it everyday. All she wanted was a nice life but everything just change around her before she knew it. One day everything will turn right back around. She just couldn't take it anymore with this son of a bitch. Right after she was thinking she just couldn't realize she was late for work.

"Driving away doesn't always help you with your problems and sometimes you have to face life just the way it is but can we do that, said an unknown voice coming from the tape recorder an old man just happens to have

"Well of course we can beca…….

"Lisa! said an unfamiliar voice. "I was just calling you to see if you need a ride to work"? Are you ok?

"Yeah, I'm fine but I just want to get away from life right now and zone into another diminution like I don't exist".

"Well you don't have to worry about that because I just won this vacation to Boston, MA and I was thinking we could use it with you and your family because it seems like you've been in a bad mood lately, so I thought you could use it".

"Thanks but I don't think a vacation can solve my problem. You understand don't you? But then again I really don't think you do because you never had sex, a boyfriend, and you're fucking 28 years old, I mean what the fuck are you doing with your life? All your doing is getting into other fucking people business and don't know how to keep your goddamn mouth shut"!

"Well how could I when you're my best friend and besides we went over this a thousand times……I love being single and I'm waiting for the love of my life. But I think you should go ahead and take this vacation, relax, and forget about your husband".

"I guess your right".

"You know I'll do anything for you but you just have to get away from that asshole and besides we both know he's having an affair with another bitch. But anyway why don't you skip work today and let's hang out".

"Brandy I can't just miss work for nothing. And what about you, I mean don't you have to attend work today as well"?

"Not really. Because my boss gave me two weeks off. How lucky am I"?

"Very lucky I guess. Well I suppose today won't be bad".

"Where are going to your house to pack for our trip to Boston".

"Ok".

Lisa and Brandy went to pack for their trip to Boston, MA. Before Lisa opened the door she notices a piece of paper. Writing follow:

**Lisa I came by to see how you're doing.**

**I know you're upset about last night and I'm sorry **

**but if you could just talk to me then I'll understand.**

**Love, **

**Bradley **

**  
**

A piece of paper that took the effect of the words she was about to say. Bradley was her first lover and love. Leaving each other was not the plan but always loving each other shall never be departed. Lisa never wanted to end this way but she was looking a different path for new love, but finding that path lead to death.

Last night was not the best night you would expect on your first date except this wasn't her first date. Bradley decided taking Lisa out wouldn't be so bad but the catch was Bradley is still in love with Lisa. Sometimes you can't just go on forever in life, because one day it'll end and you just have to face what's coming next and the past go.

Eating at a fancy restaurant is not what Lisa had in mind. She thought this was some kind of joke. But not everyone is like her so therefore she can't blame her self of not liking fancy restaurants. But the worst thing you hear out from a man is "I love you and I will always love you but can't you understand my love for you"? How could someone say such words? Lisa walked out and forgets the night.

"Lisa, what's that piece of paper"?

"Oh, it's nothing. Clay just told me he'll be home late but I need to call him". Just to tell him I'm going on a little vacation.

"Ok and make sure you do something about Johnny because I just don't trust clay"

Lisa decided to call Clay before she could make any arrangements. But is Clay sleeping with another bitch? What will happen if she called?

"Hello, Alice Dupuis speaking and how may I help you today," said someone unfamiliar

"This is Mrs. Barnes speaking. Is my husband available"?

"Mr. Barnes is in a meeting. Would you like to call him back or leave a message"?

"Well can you just tell him I'm going on a vacation to Boston, MA? I'll be back for one week".

"Yes. I'll be glad to tell him that".

"Thank you"

She was wondering what he was doing all that time. He's not always in a meeting but who cares where he is now when she could be having the time of her life somewhere else.

"Brandy, what time do we have to be at the airport"?

"In about an hour"

"Let's just hope we don't miss our plane"


End file.
